As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks are capable of transmitting significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks.
Within fiber optic networks, tight buffered optical fibers are commonly employed in various applications where space is limited. One problem encountered when using tight buffered optical fibers is that of accessibility. It is desirable to be able to remove the protective buffer tube quickly so that the enclosed optical fiber can be readily accessed.
Semi-tight buffered optical fibers and loose buffer tubes provide improved accessibility by providing a gap between the buffer tube and enclosed optical fiber(s). This gap, however, provides space that can allow the enclosed optical fiber(s) to buckle or otherwise bend, particularly during any buffer-tube shrinking or stretching. This buckling or bending can lead to undesirable attenuation.
Accordingly, a need exists for an optical-fiber module (e.g., a buffer tube) having improved accessibility and satisfactory attenuation characteristics.